


Festivals and First Dates

by Rinzlerkitty94 (SorynJK)



Series: Tangled Vines - Tales of Lu Ten [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And I wanted to write a festival, And there were fireworks, Fireworks, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I kinda enjoyed this one, Just something cause it was the 4th, Love Confessions, M/M, No Ozai this time, They're 15 nothing sexual happens, This might throw off my universe, i don't care, i wanted it to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynJK/pseuds/Rinzlerkitty94
Summary: It's a festival day in the Fire Nation capital city, and everyone is celebrating, especially the royal cousins.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Lu Ten/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tangled Vines - Tales of Lu Ten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Festivals and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Today, or well, I guess tomorrow now, was July 4th. And I wanted to write a festival and some fireworks, so... now we have this. It's just something I threw together, as another side to my Lu Ten story's universe, I'll find a way to fit it in, I actually think it's helping set some things in motion, so anyway!
> 
> I don't think there's any warnings I need for this? Um... if there is, just tell me, I'll add it.

The annual Fire Festival had descended upon the capitol city, and both in and outside the palace, there were signs of the impending celebrations everywhere. Lu Ten had been, thankfully, dismissed from his lessons from the day and he was spending his afternoon lazing about in the gardens with his best friend. Shin'Ya was still there, still his closest friend in the world, just less easily able to hide in the trees with him now that both boys were fifteen. 

At this exact moment, Shin'Ya was sprawled out next to Lu Ten, his head resting on the prince's lap, with Lu Ten's arm wrapped around his shoulders in front of him, and if there was perhaps something a little more intimate in that positioning than normal friendship would suggest, they had been keeping quiet about it, but the closeness was not only comfortable but comforting to each other. They were just resting by the pond, unbothered by the occasional servant crossing under the covered paths near them. No one bothered them. 

Until Azula and Zuko burst out into the open courtyard, and the tranquil mood was shattered. Shin'Ya moved to quickly sit up while the small child ran around. Well, Zuko ran, Azula kind of half toddled, still being three. Lu Ten sighed heavily, but watched them fondly, leaning forward against his friend just a little. "Hey, where's your mother, you two?"

Both children froze at their cousin's voice, clearly not having noticed him until this moment. Their eyes were huge and while they quickly relaxed, it was still cutely funny to Lu Ten who couldn't keep from laughing quietly. Zuko, looking a little guilty, stumbled over to his cousin, apparently in his shy stage and whispered to him, like it was a secret, that Ursa had sent them outside to play before they went to the festival in the city later. Lu Ten reached up to ruffle Zuko's hair, earning an annoyed pout as the child shoved his hand away. 

In the meantime, Azula had toddled over to them, grabbing onto Lu Ten's arm, hugging tightly. Lu Ten settled her on his lap, letting her pluck at some flowers growing nearby. Shin'Ya sat back, watching his friend with his little cousins. He picked a few flowers himself weaving them into a tiny flower crown, and settled it lightly on Azula's head. She startled a bit at first, practically squawking in response, but settled back down at Lu Ten's soft cooing at her. Adorable. They stayed that way until Azula's eyes began to droop, and a servant came to fetch the children for a nap.  
_____________________________________

Once the sun set, Lu Ten, along with his aunt and cousins, left the palace. Zuko clung tightly onto his hand, with almost a deathgrip. They wandered through the markets, lit by multicolored lanterns, surrounded by vendors, puppet shows and entertainers, and naturally, food stalls, with Zuko begging for treats so cutely that Lu Ten was helpless to resist. Both the little prince and princess were going to have made themselves sick by the end of the night. 

After nearly an hour, Shin'Ya caught up to them, slipping his arm through Lu Ten's to stay as close by his friend's side as possible. The lantern light was low enough to hide the slight flush the gesture brought to both boys' faces. It wasn't long after Shin'Ya arrived that Ursa took Zuko back from Lu Ten, freeing the teenager to have time alone with his friend. The two disappeared into the crowds, staying linked close together. 

As they wandered, Shin'Ya caught Lu Ten stealing quick glances at him throughout the night, feeling his heart-rate pick up just a little with each glance. 

Near the end of the night, the boys ended up back in the same gardens they had been lounging in earlier that day. The darkness kept them well hidden as they sat close, watching the skies, waiting for the fireworks they knew would be starting soon. But… the silence was driving Shin'Ya crazy. "Hey… We need to talk about this, don't we?"

"Do we?" It was an easy out. Just say no, and nothing had to change. He glanced over at Lu Ten to see the prince watching hin, a slight frown curving his lips. Not in anger, just deep in thought. Was it worth it? Stay silent, and stay friends, all while pining for him. Or take a chance? "Shin… this will change everything."

"I know… But…"

"But it's worth it?" Lu Ten's voice was so quiet, so afraid. But Shin'Ya nodded and watched the smile replace his frown. "So… I think I love you?"

Shin'Ya didn't answer him, not verbally, just leaned in and brushed his lips against Lu Ten's, soft, chaste, hesitant but sweet and reassuring. "I… think I love you too."

Lu Ten blinked wide golden eyes at him in shock, then brought his hands up to gently cup Shin'Ya's face, bringing him back in close, covering the others boy's lips with his, the fireworks they had been waiting for exploding into the night sky above them. As they separate, both let out a breath they hadn't seemed to realize they were holding. Lu Ten leaned his head against Shin'Ya's shoulder, feeling his friend, boyfriend?, wrap an arm around him and pull him close, watching the colors burst across the sky, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this.


End file.
